Dulces memorias
by Tu mejor fan
Summary: Ya han pasado tres años desde tu partida, pero aun tenemos esas memorias, un fic LenxMiku. Resubido :P, para NekoVampiresaChibiGirl, respuesta del reto


Ya son tres años desde tu partida, tres largos años de dolor, frustraciones, pero también perdón, que ahora tenga otra pareja, no quiere decir que no te ame, no que te allá olvidado, simplemente recordé algo que me dijiste hace mucho tiempo:

-´´no te mortifiques len, la gente debe superar la muerte, ser felices, después de todo, la persona de la que te despides solo quiere que seas feliz, no que te sumas en un mar de depresión y abandones tu vida´´.

Un recuerdo agradable a tu lado fue cuando me declare a ti, ese día estaba tan nervioso….

OoOoOFlashbackOoOoO

El agradable viento de ese día mecía las copas de los arboles de la colina en la que estábamos, en especial ese bajo el que permanecimos por poco tiempo, se podía ver perfectamente el crepúsculo desde donde estábamos, te veías tan hermosa y perfecta, el viento movía tenuemente tus largas coletas turquesa

-¿Qué quieres decirme Len?, nee- ¿no me digas que estas enamorado?- dijiste con una risita, a tu parecer era divertido, pero a mí solo me hacia ponerme más nervioso de lo que ya estaba.

-te pusiste pálido len, no me digas que es cierto…. ¿quién es la afortunada?-dijiste tirando de uno de mis brazos sacándome repentinamente de mis pensamientos, al mirar tus ojos note algo, toda esa felicidad y energía con la que tironeabas de mi era fingida, lo sé, ya que podía leerte como un libro abierto, me encuadre un poco y dije:

-Miku, la persona que me gusta…..eres tu…- dije casi en un susurro demasiado penoso, sentí como el calor se agolpaba en mis mejillas, estoy seguro de que estaba rojo como un tomate, lo que me sorprendió fue ver tus preciosos ojos turquesas cristalizados por las lagrimas, y antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa me abrazaste con muchísima fuerza, y con tanto impulso que por consecuencia los dos caímos, tu caíste sobre mí, y dijiste con tu barbilla rozando mi pecho y tus ojos sollozantes fijos en mi:

-T-tu también me gustas, idiota-dijiste de una manera demasiado tierna, antes de darnos cuenta de la posición en la que estábamos, al darte cuenta que tú estabas acostada entre mis piernas y yo con los codos apoyados sobre el pasto te sonrojaste mas delo que ya estabas al igual que yo, me levante, te ayude a levantarte antes de irnos dije:

-¿Q-quisieras ir conmigo a algún lado mañana?-dije tartamudeando, estaba muy sonrojado seguramente, te pusiste muy sonrojada y me respondiste

-O-ok, me gustaría m-mucho i-ir contigo- dijiste tartamudeando también, y luego, con una seguridad nueva y extraña para mí dije:

-Paso por tu casa mañana a las 03:00-dije, luego de eso nos despedimos.

Así lo planee, mañana le preguntaría si sería mi novia

OoOoOfin del flashbackOoOoO

Estuviste a mi lado en mis momentos más difíciles, cuando murió mi querida hermana gemela Rin, cuando estuve a punto de dejar la escuela, en mis depresiones más profundas, llenaste mis días de alegría y color con tu hermosa voz y tu colorido carácter, tu siempre decías que mis pequeños regalos para ti eran nuestras citas, en especial la primera, ahí, en ese tiempo era tan inexperto, a pesar de todo, recuerdo tu rostro rojo de la risa, tus sonrojos repentinos, tu sonrisa cuando te burlabas de mi y tus dulces labios….

OoOoOFlashbackOoOoO

Era una mañana preciosa, el cielo estaba azul, no tenía ninguna nube, los pronósticos infirmaban que no llovería, llegue temprano, espere que fueran justo las 9:00 y me atreví a tocar el timbre, me respondió su hermano Mikuo, dijo que quería intercambiar unas palabras conmigo:

-Mira len, te seré honesto, esta es la primera cita de mi hermanita, no la lleves a hacer nada pervertido, haz que se divierta, no la entristezcas, no dejes que la hieran física o emocionalmente, si mi adorable hermanita llega llorando, juro que voy a molerte a golpes, ¿se entiende?-dijo Mikuo asumiendo un rol de hermano celoso y posesivo, me miro con sus ojos turquesas –iguales a los de Miku- como diciendo: -por favor no lo arruines-, y no pensaba arruinarlo, haría a Miku pasar uno de sus días más dulces

-prometo no herirla, pero no te extrañes sí no quiere comer dulces o chocolates después de la cita-dije con una sonrisa

-¿Cómo ocurriría eso?, si ella come chocolate y dulces como nadie-pregunto Mikuo con notoria curiosidad

-jeje, ya lo comprenderás cuando ella llegue- dije en tono tranquilo, Mikuo iba a responder pero su respuesta fue opacada ante la angelical visión que estaba ante mis ojos.

Miku acababa de salir de la casa, tena su largo cabello turquesa en una trenza en el hombro izquierdo, tenia vestido de tirantes blanco justo bajo la rodilla, y unas sandalias sin tacón blancas amarradas en trenzas hasta la mitad de la pantorrilla, y una cinta blanca al final de la trenza de su cabello.

-h-hola, lo s-siento si tarde- dijo ella con una timidez muy extraña para su persona, dejándome sin palabras por lo hermosa que se veía

-w-ow Miku, te vez preciosa, ¿vamos?-dije con un notable sonrojo

-se cuidan, regresan a las 8:00 máximo, ¿se entiende?-dijo Mikuo con algo de brusquedad en su tono de voz

-Ok Onii-sama-dijo Miku con una gran sonrisa

-e-entendido- dije algo nervioso

Y así partimos, sabía exactamente a donde la llevaría, nos subimos al tren, nos quedamos en una de las ultimas estaciones, no pude evitar mirarla en todo el viaje, es que se veía tan diferente a como la veo todo el tiempo, sentía la sangre en mi rostro, seguro debía estar rojo como un tomate, y ella tenía un adorable sonrojo en sus mejillas, en la mitad del viaje me dijo:

-I-idiota, no te me quedes viendo durante tanto tiempo, me p-pones nerviosa- dijo desviando la mirada, lucia tan adorable, la palabra Tsundere vino a mi cabeza al ver ese comportamiento, ella sin lugar a dudas es adorable.

Al fin llegamos, la había traído a una feria algo alejada de la ciudad, se que ella amaba los dulces así que la traje a ¡la feria del chocolate!

-¡Len, ¿Dónde encontraste este fantástico paraíso?!-pregunto la de cabellos turquesa con cara de niño en dulcería al ver los bastones de caramelo gigantes (obviamente de plástico) que había en la entrada que sostenían un letrero que decía: Feria del chocolate en cursiva

-Jeje, solo pensé en un buen lugar para una amante de los dulces-respondí encogiéndome de hombros

-¡Vamos, Vamos, rapidoooo!- dijo ella tironeándome del brazo hacia donde se supone se compra la entrada, luego de comprarla decidí llevar acabo mi plan: haría que Miku pasara su mejor día, y luego le pediría que fuera mi novia

-Ya tengo que haremos hoy, así que no te apresures-dije tomando su mano y arrastrándola hacia adelante, seguro en ese momento estaba sonrojado, peo no más que ella, voltee a ver durante un pequeño segundo y la pude ver con el rostro totalmente rojo de la vergüenza

-primero iremos allá-señale un puesto que estaba pintado de color rosa pastel y con el toldo de color blanco, con diferentes tipos de dulces, chocolates, cubiertas, mangas de repostería y demás, tenía un pequeño cartel que decía: elaboración de pasteles, Miku al leer esto se le ilumino la mirada

-Buenas tardes, me gustaría un pastel de...-antes de que yo siquiera terminara de pedir el pastel Miku dijo:

-quiero que sea de chocolate, glaseado de chocolate con chispas de colores encima, también con chispas de chocolate y que tenga puntos de crema batida con fresas sobre los puntos de crema batida-dijo ella babeando y con la mirada iluminada

-Si, lo que ella dijo por favor-dije con una gota recorriéndome la sien, pero que ella pidiera algo tan exagerado no me sorprendía

El chico que nos atendía asintió algo dudoso, y procedió a preparar el pastel, había uno de chocolate ya hecho, así que solo le agrego los numerosos complementos que le pidió mi acompañante, mas solo agrego los complemento a la mitad del pastel, no resistí el impulso de preguntar:

-¿Por qué solo lo mitad?-pregunte con notorio interés, a lo que Miku se unió

-si, ¿Por qué?- dijo ella ladeando la cabeza

-es porque solo podemos vender la mitad, así se evita el acaparamiento de material- respondió el chico con mucha calma cortando el pastel a la mitad

-Ah así que es eso-dijimos al mismo tiempo Miku y yo para luego reírnos, su risa sonaba como las campanas del mediodía, nuestra risa se contagio al chico que nos atendía

-son 1000 yens- dijo con un tono un poco más serio, yo tome la mitad del pastel mientras sacaba mi billetera y le pagaba, se lo entregue a Miku, y ella solo sonrió

-espera, espera, no nos vamos a atragantar de pastel aun- dije adivinando sus intenciones, a lo que ella hizo un tierno puchero

-¿pero por qué?, quiero comerlo- dijo ella reclamando

-espera aquí-fui a uno de los puestos continuos y compre una bolsa

-listo, ponlo allí, lo comeremos después, lo prometo- dije alzando mi mano derecha, ella solo suspiro y dijo:

-está bien, pero más te vale cumplir tu promesa- dijo guardando el pastel en la bolsa y regalándome una sonrisa

Apenas eran las 03:45, faltaba mucho tiempo para las seis, que es el momento donde le pediría que fuera mi novia, ya tenía otra idea de que haríamos

Durante los siguientes 15 min estábamos jugando a poner salvavidas en pequeñas torres, yo gane un enorme y blanco oso de peluche para ella, me lo agradeció de una manera demasiado tierna, me dio un beso en la mejilla, a lo que me sonroje de manera descomunal y ella solo se rio en mi cara, nos subimos a la montaña rusa, ella grito como nunca, y estaba muy asustada por lo que se abrazo a mí, nunca me gustaron las montañas rusas, ahora las amo, bajo con ganas de vomitar y golpeándome y dijo

-idiota, por tu culpa casi me vomito- dijo ella con la respiración agitada y golpeándome

-pero admite que te divertiste- dije con una gran sonrisa

-bueno eso no puedo negarlo-dijo ella sonriendo para agregar

-la siguiente atracción la elijo yo, mas te vale estar preparado-dijo con mirada maliciosa

Fue la peor hora de mi vida, si ocurriera otra vez no sé cómo lo resistiría, ese lugar tenía un pequeño cine, pasaban una película de terror, en mi vida había estado tan asustado, y Miku, ella solo reía a carcajadas con cada mutilamiento, ella comienza a asustarme un poco, a mi me toco elegir la siguiente atracción así que elegí las tazas giratorias, allí si me pude descobrar, estaba gritando auxilio por todas partes y yo solo riéndome de su comportamiento, la venganza es dulce, pero no más dulce que su risa, después de que salimos ya eran las 5:00 pm, se acercaba el momento, compramos sodas, y fuimos a la noria, estaba preparado, sé lo diría.

Una vez arriba de la noria, en la cual se veía un paisaje precioso, todas las luces comenzando a encenderse, y el cielo pintado de azul claro, obscuro, naranja y rojo, se veía el más hermoso atardecer, saque una rebanada del pastel que aviamos cargado durante todo el día, y se lo ofrecía Miku, ella se lo comió con ansias, yo apenas le daba la mordida al mío y ella ya pedía mas, así que le di otra, solo quedaba una rebanada, el termino de comerse la suya, Miku comió con más calma la segunda

-Quiero mas- dijo Miku haciendo un puchero demasiado adorable con las mejillas sonrojadas

-está bien, pero es la ultima- die sonrojado, demonios sí que era linda

Miku se la comió y en cuanto ella termino comencé a hablar

-sabes Miku, te agradezco por todo, por ser mi amiga por ayudarme, por hacer locuras conmigo, por siempre sonreír cuando lo necesito, y por sobre todo, por dejarme enamorarme de ti, dije con un sonrojo, pero con decisión igualmente

-L-len… no digas c-cosas tan vergonzosas- dijo Miku sonrojada y desviando la mirada

-Miku, ¿quieres ser mi novia?- dije avergonzado, pero estaba decidido, ella sería mi novia

-S-si quiero….len- dijo Miku abrazándome y escondiendo su rostro en mi pecho, sentía como se mojaba, ella lloraba

Le levante el mentón con una mano y le di un pequeño e inocente beso en los labios

-Te amo, Miku- dije

-Te amo, Len- respondió ella mirándome con sus ojitos cristalizados

OoOoOfin del flashbackOoOoO

-Debo irme por hoy, Miku, vendré a visitarte pronto, lo prometo-dije dejando algo fuera de la tradición japonesa, deje el mismo pastel de chocolate en tu tumba, puede que a los demás les parezca un desperdicio, pero para mí, es algo increíble

-Adiós, Te amo- fue lo último que dije ese día, espero que me hayas escuchado, Miku


End file.
